


Shelter

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, In Public, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maddie regrets her decision to take the bus home, and not just because it's late and cold outside.
Relationships: Man/Teenage Lesbian Waiting For the Bus, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195
Collections: Anonymous, Naughty List 2019





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingbutregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/gifts).

Maddie checks her watch for the fifth time in what is apparently seven minutes and finds the bus is now officially six minutes late. 

She really should have accepted her crush’s offer to drive her home, but she knew Vanessa had a lot of studying to do—studying that she’d already put off to spend the day and evening with her—so she’d insisted she didn’t mind taking the bus. 

A decision she’s now regretting, and not just because of its tardiness. 

Even though she’s in the shelter, it’s still cold and it’s dark, and she’s on the bad side of town. 

And she’s not alone. 

There’s a hard looking older man waiting in the shelter with her—sitting on the bench just behind her—who had been there already when she’d arrived; he’s got a leather jacket on and a scruffy beard, and an overall aura of creepiness surrounding him. 

Luckily there’s a couple other people waiting too, though a little ways away, so while Maddie doesn’t feel entirely safe, she doesn’t exactly feel like prey, either. 

As she pulls the jacket she burrowed from Vanessa tighter around herself, Maddie feels another pang of regret, this time in her choice of skirt this morning, because her long, bare legs are tingling against the crisp air of the chilly November night. 

“Come on,” she mutters in frustration, hunching her shoulders in a fruitless attempt to keep warm. “Fucking public transportation.”

Five more minutes have passed by the time Maddie checks the clock again, this time on her phone before she types out a reply to her best friend’s last text, her freshly manicured nails tapping against the screen. 

She gets so caught up in her lengthy message summarizing the horror that has been her attempted commute home, that she doesn’t even notice the man behind her standing up, or moving closer, until it’s too late. 

Maddie feels the bulge in his pants against her ass before anything else, but she doesn’t realize that’s what it is until a rough, dirty hand wraps itself around her lithe body and grabs her between the legs. 

“_What the_ _fu—_?” 

Her yelp of protest is swiftly cut off by the man’s other hand covering her mouth, the sheer size of it almost enough to prevent her from even being able to breathe through her nose instead. 

“You’re a pretty young thing,” a deep voice whispers from behind her, his hot breath on her neck doing nothing to warm her up. “Pretty young things like you shouldn’t be out around here this late at night.”

Maddie’s moan into the man’s hand is muffled and barely audible to her own ears through the blood pounding in them, and a burning shame spread through her when she realizes she’s not sure if the sound is an attempt to get someone’s attention or a reaction to the probing fingers that have slipped into her underwear.

He ruts his jean clad erection against her round ass as two of his fingers molest her, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit in just the right way that he’s soon got her wet enough to slip through her folds and then into her clenching cunt. 

Maddie’s breath hitches as she’s suddenly filled, her own fingers gripping her forgotten phone in her hand as her mind races with a mix of horror, dread, disbelief and, worst of all, something that feels close to arousal.

She doesn’t want this—God, Maddie doesn’t want this—but it’s been ages since anyone’s touched her, and as this strange, dirty, old man works her over with rough, unforgiving fingers, there’s no ignoring the knot being pulling tight in her gut. 

“Please,” she cries into the hand against her mouth, tears—of pain or shame, she doesn’t know—pricking her eyes and threatening to spill over the harder he fucks her and the closer he pushes her to the edge. 

“You’re real tight,” he hisses against the shell of her ear, but it’s not his breath that make her shiver. “Can’t wait to get that pussy around my cock.”

Maddie whimpers at his words and tries to think of Vanessa—her beautiful, sweet, amazing best friend that she’s so hopelessly in love with—but it does nothing to loosen the coiling in her belly or the fear gripping her heart. 

She closes her eyes as the man curls his fingers  _ just right  _ and her orgasm is ripped out of her without permission—fast, hard and so shamefully.

Her body lifts off the ground as she comes, just the toes of her heels kissing the pavement as she trembles in her assailant’s clutches; her body going slack once the height of her climax has finished.

All of Maddie’s limbs feel heavy when he places her back to her feet and she has to do most of the work to keep herself upright again as he slips out of her. 

Everything inside of her is telling her to run now, now that this man’s hold has loosened and he’s distracted with his zipper and fly, but Maddie’s frozen still—not from the chilly night air—and if it weren’t for the tingling and growing throbbing between her legs, she might think she’s gone numb from it. 

And then suddenly it’s too late anyways, when she feels her skirt flipped up over her ass and something hard poking at her. 

“You a virgin, girl?” he asks, sounding hopeful.

Maddie whimpers into his hand as she reluctantly gives a slight nod. 

She’s not really, though it’s been a long time, but Maddie’s a lesbian and she’s never been with a guy before—never taken more than fingers and a tongue—so she thinks that counts. 

“Please, don’t—” 

Her muffled pleading is cut short and morphed into a scream when she’s suddenly filled by several inches of cock in one swift movement. 

It hurts, but not as much as it could—he’s big and he’s rough, and not taking his time before he starts rutting up into her cunt in short, sharp thrusts, but she’s wet and what he’d probably been hoping to break inside of her had been broken long before.

Still, Maddie cries as this man rapes her; the brutal strength of his pistoning hips making her feel like a rag doll against him. 

He’s got his other hand back between her legs again, groping her through the front her skrt this time, and giving her just enough friction against her sensitive clit to make her cunt walls flutter around his unforgiving cock as it moves  _ in and in, and in and out and— _

She comes again without warning, her second unwanted orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave of ice cold water as the man keeps fucking her through her it.

He doesn’t slow his assault down for even a second. 

While Maddie felt heavy before, she feels weightless now, jostling up and down as the older man drives his cock into her over and over  _ and over _ again. 

Her entire body hurts, but the helplessness almost hurts worst of all.

At least until she comes for a third time—quick and hard and  _ wet _ —around her rapist’s cock, and she soaks the pavement beneath her with the evidence of her body’s betrayal. 

After that, the shame is  _ definitely _ the most crushing.

“Oh, you really likin’ this, aren’t ya, honey?” the man grunts as his thrusts finally start getting sloppy, giving Maddie the first glimpse of hope she’s had in what must be fifteen agonizing minutes. 

“N-no,” she tries to deny, shaking her head rapidly, even though the rest of her body has already made a liar out of her.

She doesn’t like this—she didn’t  _ want _ this.

It’s just been so long since she’s been touched like this...

But the humiliation Maddie’s feeling is nothing compared to the blind terror that grips her as the man’s hips still suddenly and he starts pumping her full of cum.

She starts desperately squirming in his grasp for the first time since her assault began, but she’s too tiny and weak to escape. 

Instead, her rapist just laughs coldly into her ear, his bread scratchy against her neck while he holds her still on his cock as it pulses against her tight walls, spurting inside of her until he’s empty.

Maddie can’t even feel relieved that it’s over when he finally pulls out of her; some of his cum spilling out and splashing to the ground below as she wavers on unsteady legs.

She grips the wall of the bus shelter for support as she hears her rapist zip up his pants behind her, and she ducks her head to hide her red cheeks behind her dark hair as he brushes past her, not even giving her a parting shot before he scurries off into the night as if he was never there at all. 

Maddie feels so dizzy and lightheaded from her attack that she almost questions if he even was.

She stares at the space of black that he’d disappeared into for a minute before she finally forces herself to look away, and when her blurry gaze drifts over to the other people waiting outside of the shelter, she realizes they both saw what just happened to her and did nothing. 

But then again, neither did she. 

So instead of saying anything—or screaming or crying or both—Maddie just smooths out skirt and wipes cheeks dry as the lights of the bus finally appear in the distance.


End file.
